In recent years, with the spread of virtual machines and the like, outsourcing services that provide services by using a plurality of data centers regardless of the region or country, have been growing. For example, the outsourcing services equally provide service management, operations, service platforms, facilities, and networks, under a unified concept and standardized service management, without geographical or physical restrictions.
In such outsourcing services, the data centers are managed by a control center. For example, the control center assigns an operation team for remotely operating the customer system using the outsourcing services. Conventional examples are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-035655, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-031834, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-203158, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-323376.
However, with the technologies described above, it is not possible to control the export of remote operations. For example, operation of an application screen used for monitoring the system or the like is regarded as a transfer of technology, and falls under the recent export control regulations. The export control regulations are an international framework for restricting the export of weapons as well as goods and technologies with possible military applications. Exports are controlled by the laws in each country, based on the contents of goods and technologies to be exported, and the region or country of export destination and the export destination (consumer). For example, in Japan, to decide the need of an application for export permission based on the Foreign Exchange and Foreign Trade Act, the classification criteria are defined so as to check the usage based on the content of export. In the U.S., the Export Administration Regulations (EAR) controls the export. Thus, the contents of the export control regulations change according to the region where the data center is established, the nationality of the operator who provides remote operation, and the like. In this manner, it is not easy to control the export of remote operations. Also, the services such as the remote operations are provided continuously or intermittently during a long period of time. Hence, it is important to comply with the export control regulations (i.e. export regulations) while suitably corresponding to the revisions of the export control regulations and the change in members of the remote operation team, during the period the service is provided.